


Hot Asphalt

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Diapers, Embarrassment, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident when Damian was 14, he has been unable to hold his bladder for an extended period of time. He also doesn't want Colin to find out about this, and will go to great lengths to keep it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just to preface this fic, whilst it does contain wetting it's not done for sexual reasons. It's more that Damian can't hold his urine and therefore has to wet himself, and not because he finds it arousing etc. Also Damian and Colin are about 19 years old in this fic.

It had been the case for years.

Everyone in the family knew it, much to Damian’s embarrassment.

It was part of their lives as much as Damian's, much to his annoyance.

Damian Wayne had a very sensitive bladder. It had been caused by a stab wound when he had been careless and the knife pierced his bladder in a fight. It healed, but it left his bladder weak and Damian had to wear diapers as part of his daily life from then on and it didn’t do anything to help his already sunny disposition. 

His father luckily took it upon himself to help develop extra absorbent ones that were not hideously bulky which Damian was thankful for. Damian didn’t have an underwear drawer per say. He had underwear but as he rarely got the opportunity to wear them he only had a few pairs. It didn't bother him however as the diapers were soft and often it felt like he was wearing a pair of underwear. 

Still it didn’t stop him from utter humiliation when he had to use them. Most of the time he could access a toilet, and he would be able to go in it. But other times he couldn't. Leslie had warned him about holding his bladder for too long as his bladder could rupture where it was weakest and Damian didn't want to deal with pissing himself ‘and’ having a burst open bladder. So on those few occasions when he just couldn't hold it, he had to go into the diaper. 

He tried to do it in locations that people wouldn’t notice the hissing noise of the piss leaving him, and other times he would speak as he went, using his voice as a cover up. Being trained by Batman and his mother had afforded him incredible control over his expressions and emotions and no one would suspect a thing. 

The worst was when he had to go as Robin, as Dick would be there looking at him with so much sympathy that Damian wanted to lunge forward a rip his eyes out. They had just left an alleyway and Damian had to go. He'd asked Dick to stop, to which he did and immediately turned away apologizing and moving to the far end of the rooftop. Damian could feel his face burn as he wet himself. When they got back to the manor he saw Dick pull Alfred over and Damian knew they were talking about him and before Alfred could give him the ‘there is nothing to be embarrassed about’ talk, Damian ran to his room. 

He got changed and put on a new diaper, and flopped into bed. Despite his obvious ‘do not talk to me’ storm off, Dick was soon knocking at his door and walking in with a small glass of milk and a cookie. Damian sighed and grunted and Dick made his way fully into the room. “Hey lil D, how you doing?” Damian wanted to scowl, to scream. Dick was so sickly sweet to him and Damian both craved it and hated it.

“How do you think i'm feeling?” Damian grabbed the cookie and bit into it angrily, swallowing it before giving the milk small sips. “I just-” He had told Dick this so many times, told him about the humiliation, the anger, and every time Dick would hug him and tell him it was okay and Damian would fight back the tears he wanted to let out. 

Damian huffed but didn’t continue and once he was finished Dick grabbed the plate and walked out, but not before he hugged Damian goodnight.

This particular morning he awoke to a wet diaper to which Damian looked down at with disgust before changing. He had college today and got dressed into one of his more casual suits. For breakfast he had some cereal before driving himself away. When he got to the building he got a message from Dick.

‘hey lil d, did you bring the bag alfred packed for u? it was on the kitch counter xoxox’

Damian frowned before he felt his blood run cold. The bag with his extra diapers in. He scavenged around his car and gave a panicked cry when he didn’t find any. His bladder seemed to shrink at the realisation and before Damian could even attempt to stop it he was wetting himself in his car. He pulled out his phone and messaged back to Dick with shaky hands.

‘No. I didn’t. I don’t have anything with me and I’ve just-’ Damian bit his lip. He knew Dick knew, but acknowledging it even by text was something Damian hated doing. ‘wet myself. Please bring me the bag.’ Damian hit send and after a few more minutes of sitting he got a reply.

‘okay lil d. dont worry about it, got big b to send the ‘express’ delivery service ;) xoxox’

Damian glowered at the screen and before he knew it there was a bag next to him. When he opened it it had 5 extra diapers, a bottle of deodorant some tissues and wet wipes. He looked around the car park and when he saw the coast was clear he pulled his pants down and removed the soiled diaper and put on a new one. Once he was clean and dry he made his way to class. 

He wet himself twice during his extra long lectures that day. He managed to go in the toilet a few times but he was still three diapers down and he was biting his lip at the prospect of running out. He never mentioned to Alfred how quickly he burned through the diapers, and that sometimes Damian would have to let go into them until they were dripping because he had run out. It had happened once when they had been out for a family meal. The drive there was long and there was a lot of traffic and Damian kept emptying his bladder into the diaper. He could feel it leaking and tears prickled in his eyes. It was only when he got out of the car and everyone saw the state of his pants and the car seat that Damian’s tears actually flowed. 

Damian was getting changed into his fourth diaper when he got a text.

‘hey bottiful, i am so bord cum keep me compnay? ;P x’ He gave a sigh and replied.

‘Colin, have you ever heard of autocorrect?’

‘yeah, but its lame. my yping it greta with out it. :P’ 

‘...Of course. where are you?’

‘fuckin burgeropolis. where else?’

Damian tsked. ‘I’ll be there in 5.’ He tried to not let the panic in him show. He and Colin had been dating for a few weeks now and before then he had been his best friend for years. He was one if not the only person in Damian’s inner circle that didn’t know about his predicament, which Damian wanted to remain the case for as long as humanly possible. He threatened any who dared to even imply it in his presence. It made things like sleepovers a non option and Damian had to pretend his father was extra strict, which thankfully Colin brought due to his father being Batman. Now they were dating, Colin wanted to take things further than just hanging out in the park, or going to the cinema and Damian didn’t know what to do about it.

When he got to Burgeropolis is was dead. A new chain had opened up near by taking all of its customers, making the restaurant barren on the best of days. Colin was sprawled out on the counter and Damian tutted at him. “You know the reason you probably don't have customers is because you hardly act like a professional.” Colin sat bolt upright. His hat was still on the counter revealing the mop of ginger on his head.

He snorted. “Yeah Dami people don’t come here ‘cause i’m not a professional and not 'cause you know the food sucks.” Colin got off of the counter and grabbed one of the burgers from the cooked rack, he looked to Damian who shook his head, Colin shrugged and jumped over to the other side of the counter and hugged Damian. “How was college? You get as bored as I did doing fuck all here?” Colin led them to a booth and he ripped into the burger and bit into it hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten in years. Damian knew the venom in Colin's body accelerated his metabolism, which was why Colin was so weedy. Even with his high fat and protein diet, Colin just seemed to be stuck in the body of a stick insect.

“It was as it usually is-” Damian’s bladder gave a whine and he gulped. “Anything interesting happened at work today?” Colin gulped down his bite and seemed to think for a moment. 

“Oh yeah-” As he spoke Damian started to pee. Colin's voice was just white noise as he focused on the act of pissing. Colin kept speaking and happily munching bites of his burger. Speaking with his mouth full, something Damian kept telling him not to do. When he had finished emptying Colin was taking his last bite of burger. “But yeah, she was a total bitch to me and Mabel so I was like, you know what fuck you, I’m gonna spit in your food you bitch see how you like that.” Damian made a face and despite not knowing what this woman had done, he knew it must have been bad as Colin only spat into the food of the worst of the worst. “As much as I wanna sit with you and chat I gotta go stand behind a counter and serve no one for a few more hours.” Colin tapped the table and before he got up he spoke.”And I was thinking tonight maybe I could-” Colin bit his lip, and Damian could already feel their next argument beginning. “I could come over? Not to do anything sexual, but like just hang out and play video games and stuff.” Colin looked so hopeful and Damian gave a sigh,

“Colin, I’ve told you multiple times my father is very strict about it-” Colin fell back in his seat and gave an exasperated sigh.

“Look, that is such bullshit! Like, Damian, I’m totally cool if you don’t wanna have sex, or even kiss, like I really don’t care, but like i'm just asking to sleep over!” He leant in close and whispered. “I mean I know about the whole B and R thing so it’s not like it’s that you’ve gotta worry about, so like just be straight with me, why don't you want me around?”

Damian looked away from him for a moment before those green puppy eyes worked their magic. “Colin, I've told you it’s my-”

Before he could finish Colin was up. “You know what never mind, fuck it.” Colin stalked over to the counter and hopped over it. He didn’t look at Damian again as he walked off and Damian looked after him sadly.

“Colin!” He called moving over to the counter, he saw Mabel poke her head from behind the drinks machine. “Mabel could you please get Colin for me?” Her head of curls bounced as she nodded and moved the direction Colin went. When he was back at the counter Colin was in full glower mode and Damian resented teaching him how to give proper death glares.

“You can stay over-” Colin lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Damian. 

“Really? Damian, that’s fucking great! Yes, this is gonna be awesome! I’ll bring ice cream and fucking candy and it will be so great!” Colin pulled away and was bouncing where he stood. “So what time should I be over?”

Damian was going to elaborate further, but seeing how excited Colin was made him bite his tongue. “Around eightish, Alfred will prepare dinner for us, so don't worry about food.” Colin nodded happily. 

When he got home and told Alfred of his plan, Alfred didn't say much. He did voice concern, which Damian had to put up with for the rest of the day as he helped him clean the manor and prepare dinner.

“Are you sure about this Master Damian?” Alfred was moving around the kitchen as Damian sat on a stool by the bar, and for about the fifth time in as many minutes he sighed and spoke.

“Yes Alfred, i’m sure. It will be fine, I have a plan.” It was a massive lie. Damian had no clue how tonight was going to go down, and he hated how unprepared he felt. Alfred of course didn’t say anything to the idea, opting to give the faintest quiver of eyebrows which Damian knew meant extreme concern. But there was no more time for his worried looks as Colin was at the door and Dick was opening it. He moved to the entry hall and Dick was talking to Colin.

“Colin what are you doing here? You know-”

Before Dick could give his well rehearsed speech Colin spoke. “Damian said I could come over.” He looked behind Dick to Damian, who was now awkwardly poking his head out from the kitchen door. “Right Damian?” Dick whirled and looked at him. 

Damian nodded. “I said he could come over Grayson, so please let him in.” Dick with a more overt version of Alfred's concerned face, stepped aside to let a very happy Colin in. He regarded the manor curiously. 

He whistled. “This place is so fucking cool! Oh, Damian, where should I put the ice cream?” He pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and Damian smirked. 

“In the freezer, i'll show you the kitchen. Alfred prepared roast duck for dinner, do you like duck?” 

Colin scoffed. “Dami, I'd eat anything if Alfred cooked it.” Colin gave a sharp bob of the head to Alfred as he walked in and the Englishman nodded back before taking the ice cream from Colin and putting it away for him. Colin's interactions with the family were limited outside of work, but he knew Alfred from the occasions where he would drive them around town and make sandwiches for them to take when they went on excursions together. 

They ate dinner slowly and Damian bit his lip as his need to piss built up. He tended not to wear diapers in the manor as he did not see the point but with Colin here it would be suspicious to keep slipping off to go to the bathroom. Colin wasn't an idiot despite how hard he seemed to want to convince everyone that he was. Damian sighed and squirmed until he felt a sufficient amount of time had past. “Colin, excuse me.” He got up and feel his dick dribble. Internally he screamed as he walked from the room and when he reached the ground floor bathroom to find it locked he knocked on it in alarm. “Who is in there?” Everyone knew that in a bathroom situation Damian took priority, but sadly he couldn't stop himself, even as he could hear who ever was in there pulling their pants up, he was already going and he covered his face in the fold of his arm.

The door was ripped open and Jason looked down at him. “Shit kid, sorry, I was trying-” Damian gave a sharp sob. Dick must have heard the commotion as he appeared and in panic seemed to realise what had happened,

“Dami! Don’t worry, uh, Jason. Go deal with Colin. I’ll get Alfred to clean this up. Okay?” Jason looked confused before he nodded and moved past him, avoiding the puddle Damian had made, Dick was by him next, moving him to his room as Alfred procured a rag to soak up the worst of it. Dick didn’t say much as the walked, Damian sniffled and wiped his wet face on hit shirt and when they got back to his room Dick pulled out some clothes which were similar to what he had been wearing. Dick also pulled out a diaper and Damian took it to the bathroom. When he got back out he gave a deep breath and nodded to Dick who gave a small thumbs up. On the way back to the kitchen Damian walked past Alfred who was now mopping and humming to himself and when he got the kitchen he was greeted by Jason’s voice. “-Then I killed a bunch of dick wads and boned Damian’s mom, so- Damian!” He called and Colin turned his attention away from Jason. 

“Damian, you okay? You were gone awhile.” Damian raised an eyebrow, and played off Jason who looked at him sheepishly.

“The reject split a beer on me as I was making my way to the bathroom. I had to change my clothes.” Damian gave a fake glare to Jason who held up his hands.

“Sorry lil D, i’ll be more careful next time.” Jason got up from his chair and made his way out of the room, but not before giving Damian a slight touch on the shoulder. In it Damian got everything Jason wanted to convey. The most prominent of which was an apology.

When he sat back down he and Colin spoke for a while before moving things to the living room, they turned off the lights and Colin scooted close to Damian. Damian wasn’t fully aware of when their cuddle session turned into full blown making out, but it had and Collin’s tongue was in his mouth exploring every nook and cranny. Damian moaned quietly as he knew that the ears of Alfred were ever listening and he didn't want to be walked in on. His thigh was between Colin's legs and before he had a chance to think Colin ground down onto it. “Fuuuuck.” He panted. “Damian, could I please just-” He moved again and panted as he rutted against Damian's thigh. 

He didn't stop him in fact he pulled Colin's hands down between his legs and Colin getting the idea rubbed against the bulge coming from Damian's jeans. “Fuck…” 

The lights came on suddenly and Damian spun around to Jason standing by the door, sipping from a can of beer. “Alfred said no hanky panky in the living room.” He said smiling sweetly before leaving the room. The light was left on and Damian was left feeling flushed and embarrassed. Colin must have been feeling the same way as he reached for a pillow to smother his erection. 

They finished the movie they had been watching before retiring to bed. Damian was going to mention to Colin that he would be sleeping in a spare room, but seeing how excited Colin was getting as he got changed and brushed his teeth, made Damian stop mid way through the suggestion every time. He would get to ‘Colin you are-’ and Colin would turn on him with soft green eyes and Damian would sigh ‘beautiful’ and Colin would smile even brighter and kiss Damian fondly. 

In bed, Colin only wore his underwear. Under normal circumstance Damian was much the same, but as Colin got under the sheet, Damian went to pull out his pajamas. He spoke. “You know I was hoping we could continue out make out session from earlier…” 

Damian looked at him and he could see the hope burning in his eyes. Every part of him wanted to say yes, to jump under the sheets and rut against him, but his bladder had a mind of its own and didn’t much like that idea at all. “I-” Damian sighed and said he would be back in a moment. Colin nodded and didn’t add anything further.

In the bathroom Damian got changed and when he reached his diaper he bit his lip, and for a brief moment of madness he took the one he was wearing off. 

And didn’t put on a new one.

He walked out naked and Colin did a double take. “Fuck Damian, you’re-” Colin seemed to marvel at his body and Damian noticed with glee that his erection was growing. He looked down at himself and noticed he too was getting into this display and Colin pulled back his own underwear. 

They stared at one another for a minute before Colin got up and awkwardly moved to Damian, they hugged each other and Damian ran his hands along Colin’s back. Eventually he felt Colin's hand snake further down, stopping just above Damian's ass. He pulled back and looked into Colin's half lidded eyes, and they kissed.

They somehow made it to the bed, but when they were on it there was no stopping them. Colin sat on top of him, using his hand to guide both of their dicks together as he moved, Damian bit his lips to contain his moans and Colin kept moving, his hand slick with both of their pre cum.

The feeling was intense. Colin’s hands seemed to be everywhere, as one worked their dicks another ran across Damian's chests tracing his nipples and Damian couldn’t stop how much he was panting. He wiggled and squirmed as Colin touched him.

He came after a laughable short amount of time, but thankfully Colin wasn't too far behind and when he came he flopped on top of him and sighed happily. “That was-” He giggled. “That was amazing.” He kissed Damian on the cheek.

Damian huffed but he knew his annoyed act wouldn’t work on Colin, especially as his face was red and sweaty. He pushed Colin off and went back to the bathroom. 

He held a pair of underwear in one hand and a diaper in the other and he looked at them both in turn. He held one up and regarded it before putting it down looking at the other. He thought about the diaper, the safety of it, but with its safety also can risk. If Colin were to wake up in the night he could- Damian knew Colin would never invade his personal privacy like that but the thought kept whirling around his head. Eventually he steeled himself and put on the underwear.

He knew this night was going to be rough, and he programmed his watch to give an alarm every hour on the hour. Damian thankfully was a light sleeper, and Colin would sleep even if an apocalypse was happening. 

Damian decided he would wake up every hour, piss and go back to bed. That way he shouldn’t have any accidents in the night. Still he felt his stomach knot at the thought of it, and he felt ill as he went and lay down next to Colin who eagerly wrapped his arms around his chest.

He had woken himself several times in the night, and he doubted he got any real sleep at all, Damian felt worse than he had a in long time due to disrupted sleep, but he was accident free and that was all that mattered. 

He looked over to Colin who was now sprawled out all over the bed, snoring loudly. Damian jabbed him with his foot, Colin started awake and soon Damian could hear his confused grumblings. Damian's bladder was full but he didn't want to look suspicious so he held on until Colin was more awake. “Fuck, I slept good. Your bed is great Damian, i'll need to sleep here more often.” Colin got up and stretched and his back popped. “I’m gonna use the bathroom, then can we eat? I'm super hungry.” Damian nodded and when he heard his bathroom door shut he panicked. He knew he had a few minutes left before his bladder would just give up on him and thankfully after a minute the door opened.

Damian go up but when he saw Colin emerge he nearly screamed.

In Collin’s had was the diaper Damian had brought in with him the previous night. “Uh Damian, what’s this?” Colin looked up at him and Damian buckled. 

He knew he was pissing himself and could feel the tears on his face as he watched Colin look at him in shock. The pee was running down his legs and soaking the carpet and Colin kept alternating between looking at the puddle on the floor, and Damian's crotch. 

When he was finished he ran, he burst from his room and wailed as he ran down the hallway, he didn't know which room he burst into but when he did he slammed the door and used his body to keep it shut. He could hear Colin walking up and down the hallway, knocking on the doors and calling in. He heard him quietly speaking and Damian's breathing grew louder and faster.

“Who the fuck is-” Jason pulled himself from bed and seemed to put two and two together. Damian crying on the floor with piss soaked underwear. “Oh shit, fuck, Dickie bird get the fuck up-” Jason shifted and shook Dick awake, when Dick too was up his eyes immediately went to Damian and he leapt from bed.

“Damian! What happened-” A quiet knock and Dick gently ushered Damian out of the way as he opened the door, Colin stood there looking lost and confused.

“Is Damian in here, he, uh, well he did something and he ran off and I think hid in one of these rooms and-” Dick was not good at acting and kept giving concerned looks to both Jason and Damian who was sitting behind the open door, Damian facepalmed. “Is he in here? Please-” He spoke slightly louder. “I don't want him to think I hate him or something cause I don't.” Damian gulped, and softly he heard Colin utter. “I could never hate him.” He heard Colin give a sigh and to Dick he said. “If you see him can you tell him to come talk to me? I got work in an hour, so I should probably head off. But tell him i'm not mad or grossed out or whatever he thinks i’m thinking. I just wanna talk.” And with that the door shut. They didn't speak for a while and after ten minutes of the most awkward silence Damian had ever been subjected to, he heard another knock on the door.

“I thought Master Damian would want to hear the Mister Wilkes has left the manor premises.” Alfred's soft voice seemed too loud in the silent room, and Damian just buried his head into his brought up knees. 

Dick and Jason kept sharing looks to one another, and Damian considered just leaving the room, showering and acting like this morning never happened. But then Colin would enter his mind and his stomach would turn into one big horrible knot of anxiety and Damian didn't know how to stop that. He heard the door open and close and when he looked up he saw that Jason was still in the room. “Hey kiddo.” He said soothingly as he got up and made his way over to the floor where Damian sat. “Wanna tell me what happened?” 

For a while Damian didn't speak, opting to just grumble and hide himself away from Jason's questioning looks. “What do you think happened? I wet myself in front of Colin and-” Damian kept his stare resolutely on the floor. “And I humiliated myself, and now he knows, and I bet he's gonna start treating me differently…” He felt Jason arm around him pulling him close and Damian just accepted it. “I don’t want that. I didn't want him to know…” 

He could feel Jason's chest rising and falling with each breath. “I know lil D and whilst I don't know what Colin's thinking, I bet he just wants to know that you're okay.” Damian sniffed loudly. “He really likes you Dami, this ain't gonna put him off.”

Dick reentered the room, and said that breakfast was ready. Jason helped Damian up, and Damian looked down at his soiled underwear and said he'd get changed. In his room he saw that Alfred had already cleaned the soaked carpet and he went to go put on a fresh diaper and pajama bottoms. 

In the kitchen there was a bounty of food, and Damian knew it was to try and improve his mood. He felt empty and sad even with his family around him chatting and acting like Damian hadn't just humiliated himself on the largest scale. He didn't eat much, despite Alfred making him all his favorites. It all just tasted like ash on his tongue and one bite filled his stomach. He left soon after and went to his room to get dressed properly. He knew what he needed to do.

The drive helped to clear his head, but the prospect of seeing Colin seemed to cloud his mind enough to keep him in a constant state of anxiety. When he got to Burgeropolis they were just opening up and he could see Colin moving around in the building, he texted him. ‘Meet me outside.' He hit send before he could second guess himself. He watched as Colin lifted up his phone and immediately turned his attention to the street. They made eye contact and Damian had to fight the urge to just drive off.

Colin practically burst from the building and ran to the passenger seat of the car. He hopped in and turned to Damian. It was clear he didn't have a set idea of what he would say to Damian, perhaps assuming he'd have more time to put together a poignant speech, instead all Damian got was a soft. “Hey.” 

It broke him. It wasn’t even a ‘it’s okay’ or ‘I understand’ it was a fucking ‘hey’ and Damian could feel his eyes water. It was the way it was said, how Colin’s simple accepting demeanor invoked all the bottled up emotions Damian had been trying hard to keep at bay. Colin lent forward and wrapped his arms around Damian and the two sat for a while, as Damian tried to get his thoughts straight and it seemed Colin was doing much the same. 

“You know, I don't know if you heard me. But I meant what I said at the manor. You don't like freak me out or anything, I just wanna know what happened.” He pulled back. “I really don't mind, I guess I was wondering why you never told me about it before.” 

Damian steeled himself and looked into Colin's eyes, he immediately had to look away because it was the same look Dick had given him when he wet himself outside the bathroom.

“When I was about fourteen I was careless in a fight and a knife managed to pierce my armor and leave a sizable cut in my bladder. It healed but now my bladder is over sensitive and I can't hold onto large amounts of urine for extended periods of time. So if I can't access a bathroom I have to wear diapers in case I need to go.” He looked at Colin. “It’s why I never wanted you around Colin, I didn't want you to know I wore them and I didn't want you to see me wet myself but-” Damian shook his head. “I would have told you eventually Colin, but everyone in my family treats me differently because of it.” He looked back towards Colin. “And I didn't want the same thing to happen with you.” 

He could see Colin nodding thoughtfully and watching him with a curious stare, he gave a very soft smile. “Damian you know I wouldn't treat you differently… If you had told me, I would have understood.” He reached forward and took Damian's hand in his. “The thing is i'm not gonna act like this never happened but I'm also not gonna treat you differently because of it. I want you to be open with me Dami, if you need to tell something or talk to me about it I want you to. I don’t want you to keep hiding it from me.” 

After a few moments Damian felt the first tear trickle down his face. He glared as he looked out the front window of the car and Colin reached forward and hugged him. “I love you Dami, and I whilst I really do wanna stay and hang with you. Mabel is probably gonna kill me for leaving her to set up everything inside.” He pulled away and gave a quick kiss on Damian's cheek. “So can I come round tonight as well? We never did eat the icecream I brought...” Damian considered it before nodding ever so slightly. Colin beamed and kissed him again. “Great, i'll see you tonight.” He jumped from the car and waved to Damian as he went back inside.

As Damian drove off. He felt the knot in his stomach dissipate and the small smile on his face grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Remember if you like the fic please comment and leave kudos so I know if I should write more of this story. Otherwise i'll just leave it as a one off. Thanks for reading my lovelies. :)


End file.
